


Falling For Him

by KwanMarkhyuck



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, Angst, Babies, Bad Parenting, Bangchan's just a softie, Change In characters for reasons known, Cheating, Coming Out, Eating Disorder, F/F, Family Pride, Han Jisung is also kind of an asshole, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han Is Bad at Feelings, Hate, Heats, Heavy Angst, If you feel uncomfortable do not read, Implied/Referenced Suicide, In process of editing heavily, Insecurity, Jayden (OC) and Mark Tuan are siblings, Just Jisung's Appa, Lee Minho is an asshole, Lee Minho | Lee Know Is Bad at Feelings, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Neglect, Not any of the mains, Packs, Park Jinyoung and Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, Playboy Lee Minho, Please do not read if you're uncomfortable, Secret Relationships, Sex, Smut, Sucky Father Han, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggering things, Warning tags at the start of each chapters, disgust, happy ending eventually, in the process of rewriting, painful, please read the notes, trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwanMarkhyuck/pseuds/KwanMarkhyuck
Summary: Minsung. That sounds like a cool ship name, right? What you don't know is how much trouble and hard battles they had to go through to finally seek comfort in the other's presence. Lee Minho is an Alpha; an Alpha that's a playboy and wants to date every girl he comes in contact with. When Han Jisung: a precious, loud and easy - going Omega meets the popular Alpha, his life spins around. For better or for worse?
Relationships: Bangchan/OC(Male), Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/OC(Male), Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho/Han Jisung, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 15





	Falling For Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Minsung Fanfic because obviously, I'm a Stay and I feel like I'm leaving these precious, beautiful eight humans out. So, I decided that I would write a Fanfic that revolves around them.  
> Ships:  
> Minho (Alpha) and Jisung (Omega)  
> Changbin (Omega) and Felix (Alpha)  
> Bangchan (Alpha) and Hyunmin(Omega)  
> Jeongin (Omega) and Seungmin (Alpha)  
> Hyunjin (Omega) — Jayden Tuan (Alpha)  
> This Minsung Fanfic is a Hate to Love Relationship, so get ready for some Drama!

**Han Jisung's P.O.V:**

Alpha's are the top rank in the Werewolf Community. At first glance, they don't seem intimidating, but when you're a little Omega like me, every Alpha you come across may be your Mate. It's the same for Alpha's, yet they don't like Male Omega's much because to them, we're useless. We're weird and gross. The only reason is that Male Omega's can get pregnant and can carry Alpha's children and that makes us weird in their eyes. Because apparently we're unnatural, but when an Alpha falls in love with a Male Omega: that's _it_. The Male Omega becomes _everything_ to them; their whole world revolves around them and nothing can stop them thinking about them. When they smell something, look at something, feel something, taste something, do something, it instantly reminds them of their Mate.

My best friend thinks that finding a Mate is something that's amazing and beautiful. That the day he meets his mate, everything he thought was bad would become good. Like the world would turn on its head. How _wrong_ he is.

Me, however, I think that having a Mate is troublesome: that your Mate is just going to bring you down and control you. I've seen it happen plenty of times — too many to count. And when your Mate decides to leave you for another, that's the worst feeling ever in the whole entire universe. When they cut it off, ruin everything you've built between the two of you, reality finally decides to catch up. That's what happened to my parents and now I'm terrified of finding my Mate. I know that if I ever meet him, I'm going to get bossed around or rejected. Rejection hurts and I don't ever want to feel it: **no one ever should.**

This leads us to the first day back at school or as I like to put it — the gateways to hell. Bullies swarm the place like bees and Alpha's seek out their prey. We're like jokes to them, but when they want someone in a sexual way, we're all ears to them. Having a child with a Male Omega guarantees that you'll have a strong and healthy child, but some people find it gross, so they find any excuse to put us Omega's down. Like _today._ Like _now._ Like _every other day_ of my miserable life. 

Basically all of my friends are Male Omega's. The only one that isn't is Felix: a Male Alpha. Felix's not bad — in fact, he's the nicest Alpha I've ever met and I'm glad he hasn't been corrupted by ' _them'_. 'Them' being the stupid, cocky Alpha's that the school loves and adores. The team being led by the disrespectful and idiotic next-to-be-in-line Alpha; Lee Minho. Like every other high school in Korea, Seoul High has a playboy and that playboy was Lee Minho. It was obvious, _right?_

Who would want to have sex with him? I mean he's kind of good looking and sure, he has a nice body. But his personality is absolutely horrid: I couldn't even be in the same room as him, so I don't know how others manage too. Although, he only has anything sexual with Female Alpha's or Female Omega's and apparently he's careful. That being said he uses things like condoms because surprisingly, he's still loyal to his Mate and he doesn't want a kid yet. Loyal, _my ass,_ he goes around eating people's faces off and he still has the decency, to say he's loyal to his Mate. I feel _sorry_ for his Mate.

 _"Han Jisung!"_ Like I said, I have a pretty good friend group. Five people; four Male Omega's — me included — and just one Male Alpha. We're really close and right now, we're sitting at a table and they're talking about Mates, like every single other day. Apparently, I had been spacing out and Lee Felix just had to slap me lightly on the cheek because I was in my own world. The frown on my face deepened as I stared at my friends. 

"Sung, something's bothering you, right? I can tell ... is it — _Your Mate?_ " Felix asked, his Australian accent clearly detectable when he spoke and I was going to have to ask him to teach me English. The person who taught him Korean was his brother: Bangchan or Chan for short. Chan hangs out with Lee Minho because they're best friends, but I've never actually met Chan in person. Main reason was because he hanged out with Lee Minho and I refuse to even look at that disgusting Alpha, so I never go around Felix's house if Chan was there. Felix visited my house and we had sleepovers on our own every Friday, then every Saturday the rest of the gang came over. It's been going on for a year, ever since we started Seoul High, we've stuck together and never _ever_ kept secrets from each other. It's just how we cope with our teenage and Male Omega hormones. My head snapped up and I stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you _kidding_ me right now? Lix, you know I would never ever keep that kind of secret from you guys. Do you really find me that untrustworthy that I'll —" Felix sighed and I could tell that he found my worrying a little bit annoying. It wasn't my fault that the constant worry was eating away at the edges of my humanity and not to mention the fact that I was nearing eighteen; the year you find your Mate. You don't know who your Mate is until both of you turn eighteen and even then it's hard. The only thing that leads you to your Mate is the sweet smell he/she gives off — it's the sweetest thing you've ever smelt. Like cookies and cream mixed with lavender and vanilla: at least that's what my Eomma says it smells like. She only tells me snippets of what her Matehood was like because Appa left her for a younger, apparently more beautiful Female Omega, but I don't think that's true. Eomma's the most beautiful Female Omega I've ever had the pleasure to meet — not to mention she's my Eomma. But, I think the main reason Appa left her was because he had been cheating on Eomma and that the other Omega had become pregnant with a kid. Clearly, they didn't take enough care and I've hated my Appa everyday for the pain and lies he's put my Eomma through.

"No, Sung. I don't think that. I've never thought that and I would be stupid to think that even now. But ... what _is bothering_ you exactly?" He asked, his voice concerned and it was written all over his face. I couldn't let them worry about me because I already worried about myself enough, so they didn't need that burden too. I glanced to the side and see a blonde Male Alpha walking towards us and his friends are trailing behind him. Instantly, like on impulse, I get up to leave, but Felix grabs my wrist and I hesitantly lowered myself back into my seat. I throw Felix a glare to which he just smiles reassuringly and I sigh, leaning back in my chair and crossing my arms, defeated. When the group of Alpha's and one Omega arrives at our table, I know that there's no turning back now. I glare daggers at them.

"Yes, Chan?" Felix asks his brother, with a quick glance to me to see how I was coping. I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckles lightly and focuses his attention back on Chan. "What's up, mate?" He questioned and Chan shuffled embarrassed.

"I, umm ... I — leftmynotesathomeandnowIdon'thaveanythingtolearnoffof." He gushed out and Felix raised an eyebrow at him with an unamused look. Chan takes a breath and says it again, slowly this time. "I left my notes at home and now I don't have anything to learn off of." He explained and Felix shook his head with a smile.

"You're lucky, I brought them with me. I was going to give them to you when ..." He paused, glancing at me quickly. I gave him a bored look. "When present company was gone." He mumbled the last part and leant down to ruffle through his bag. The other Alpha's and one Omega behind Chan was looking at us curiously like they couldn't believe that Chan's little brother was hanging around with us. I smirked.

"Hey, um ... you're Han Jisung, right?" Chan asked me and I looked up at him, unable to take the cold look from my eyes. I couldn't help it: everything about this group reminded me of my Appa. How he barely had any time for us — how he lied and deceived us. How every thing he did was so we would trust him then break our hearts like he broke everyone else's: like he would break that poor girls heart and the little kids. _He was stupid_. I forced a nod and Chan held his hand out for a handshake. I knew he was being nice and kind, but all I thought of was the deceptions Appa used. I looked down at it then studied his face.

"Here you —" Felix analysed the situation and almost dropped the notes, but managed not to. "Um ... Chan-hyung, I wouldn't do that if I was you ..." Felix rubbed his neck with a nervous chuckle and handed the notes to Chan. He took them and glanced at me. I could tell he was questioning my actions, but I just continued to glare at him and he soon looked away. A sudden desire to smash someone's face in took hold of me when Lee Minho opened his mouth to talk.

"Why?" He said and I leant forward in my chair.

"Because, I don't like dirty Alpha's like you and I know that whatever trust you put in them, they'll snap you like a twig. As for why he shouldn't, if he so much a touches me — even accidently — he'll have a broken arm and black eye if I'm having a good day. If not, I'll put him in a wheelchair, simple as." I said, matter of factly and Felix cleared his throat.

"Yeah, don't underestimate Han Jisung. Remember, Chan-hyung, when I broke my wrist and I said that I fell on it wrongly. Well, I, um ... lied. Jisung actually broke it when I first talked to him, he didn't like me in the beginning, but now I'm his bestie and he's as sweet as a sugar plum." Felix stated and Chan's eyes widened a fraction as he stared at me. I smirked.

"I didn't break it, I just —" 

"Shattered it in two places, yeah. Completely didn't hurt at all!" Felix exclaimed, interrupting me. I leant across the table and smacked the back of his head lightly to which he pouted. The other group looked shocked in a way like they couldn't believe an Omega disrespected an Alpha or that the Alpha didn't react like they expected. I burst out laughing and my group soon joined in.

"C-Come on, Lix. Y-You know you love me." I gasped, once I had finished dying of laughter, wiping away my tears and Felix sighed.

"Sadly, I do." Felix said and I raised my hand again, threateningly and Felix simply smiled in return. "Squirrel, squirrel, Hannie the squirrel!" He taunted and I growled before pouncing on him. He screamed in surprise, but no one seemed to care and my group just started to die of laughter again. I didn't even notice the other group anymore because having fun with Felix and the others seemed to take all my troubles away.

**Lee Minho's P.O.V:**

I watched as a little, squirrel-like, Male Omega pounced on Lee Felix and they both tumbled to the ground. _Han Jisung_ , that was his name, right? I had to admit that he was the most good-looking Male Omega I had ever met in my life and that was saying something. Basically all the Male Omega's in Seoul High are handsome, but Han Jisung was something else. He was a bit cold and emotionless towards Bangchan though and that didn't sit well with me. And something else that didn't sit well with me was the fact that Han Jisung seemed to be equal to an Alpha in his group. Sure, I get that they're friends and all — so are me and Bangchan — but smacking Felix on the back of the head so _casually?_ That didn't seem right to me. I growled and was about to pull Han Jisung off Felix, but Bangchan stopped me. I had too much respect for Bangchan, so I didn't go against him.

Han Jisung looked up at us and what he saw seemed to anger him as he stepped off Felix and helped him up. I could tell Felix was confused, but when he looked at us, he sighed like he knew what was going on. Han Jisung grabbed his bag and was about to leave, but Felix blocked him.

"Sung, don't leave, they'll —" Han Jisung interrupted him. That angered me a little.

"They'll what, Lix? _Go?_ They _always_ come back and if you end up trusting them, they'll leave. Pretty convenient, right? You know what happened with my family, Lix. Don't pretend like everything's fine and refuse to acknowledge the fact that I'm like this because of people like them. Don't think that —"

"Your Appa left your Eomma for another Female Omega, right? Because he had a child with another person and thought you could take care of yourselves, correct? That you didn't need him and he had to be there for someone else." Han Jisung stiffened when Chan spoke and he slowly turned. His Appa left for another; that explained the reason why he was so cold towards Alpha's and broke their wrists when they touched him. 

_"How do you know that?"_ He spat. Chan suddenly looked terrified and he looked at Felix for help. Felix sighed again and placed a hand on Han Jisung's shoulder. Han Jisung grabbed Felix's hand and flipped him over, putting his knee on Felix's chest.

"You told him, didn't you? _You told him!_ How could you, Felix? I guess it is true then ... never trust an Alpha. I hate you!" Han Jisung screamed and grabbed his bag before sprinting off out the cafeteria.

"SUNG!" Felix shouted, but Han Jisung kept running and was soon out of the cafeteria, the door slamming shut behind him. I felt pity for Han Jisung; being betrayed by someone you trust must have hurt a lot and I could tell that it still did. My group was obviously sympathising with me because they all had sad looks in their eyes too. Felix stumbled to his feet and kicked the chair. There was a loud crack. "DAMMIT!" He shrieked and kicked the chair again and again.

 _"Lix, Lix — LIX!"_ The Omega's in Han Jisung's group got up when Felix stopped and crumpled to his knees, tears running in streams down his face and sobs wracking through his body. I stared at him in disbelief and my eyes widened when they sunk down next to him and comforted him.


End file.
